The Adventures of Team Mental
by akatsuki-espada10
Summary: Four ocs get transported to the Naruto world as babies. They then learn how to grow up as ninja. Will they accomplish their goal or will they become another casualty of the cruel world? Follow two narutards, a narcissist, and a lazier sensei than Kakashi in their adventure through the Naruto world. Follow Team Mental as they turn every battle into a game.
1. Chapter 1 Into the Narutoverse

Hello there fanfiction readers! This story is a joint story between me and my step brother Prenthaom (Fanfiction Name). This is my version of the story from my oc Akane's point of view while his story is from his oc Maikeru's point of view. In my story it is all fun and games, literally, but in his story it is more serious though there is some silliness in it. There is also another important oc named Rue. She is based off of my cousin (can't give you Fanfiction Name because she won't tell me).

In our stories our three ocs Maikeru, Akane, and Rue will be some what overpowered. This is because they need to be in order to pull off everything they do and Prenthaom just wanted to kick all of the Naruto characters asses and have the planet itself be afraid of him (Don't worry that won't actually happen... well at least not in this story. And they will face some tough opponents ahead like the battle with Orochimaru and the Hokages in the finals of the Chunin Exams. Though I will not tell you any more than that because... that would be telling! So In this story they will not be completely demolishing everyone. Also everything will somewhat play out the same as the tailed beasts will still be captured and there will be a Fourth Great Ninja War. Just to let you know we both decided to pretty much skip the Wave Arc. We coughPrenthaomcough decided that it would be better for the Wave Arc to play out the same because it was important for Naruto to grow... and he is just sick of it. We also have another oc named Mari who will be in here frequently as she will be our jonin sensei. Yes the teams will be the same except Maikeru, Rue, and Akane will be team 11. Mari is based off of my older sister Kishe (Fanfiction Name) and she isn't overpowered though she was in ANBU and will be an ex ANBU captain. Well that's all for now. If want more information then you will have to read!

You should go check out Prenthaom's story... whenever he posts it up. And don't count on frequent updates from either of us. We are both lazy and he's not into anime all that much anymore and I get a lot of writer's block and think up new fanfictions all the time. So if you've read my story 'The Acatsuki' then that's why I haven't updated for so long. I just can't think of what to do next! I've got the entire story planned out, but I just keep getting stumped on the smaller things! But do not worry as I never give up on any of my stories, no matter how long it takes me to update!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I also do not own the oc Maikeru and some of the plot.

Now! On to the story!

Chapter 1

* * *

Let me introduce myself. My name is Akane Uzumaki, well it became that after the incident. I forgot what my name was before then, in fact all four of us forgot what most of our lives were like before the incident, well mostly everything except an anime called 'Naruto'. We also remember our nicknames for each other. I was Tobi, my brother was Itachi, my cousin was Gaara, an my sister was Kakashi. Sorry, I seem to be getting off track. Well anyways, I became an orphan along with my twin sister -Rue Uzumaki- during an attack that happened a few days after we were born. My twin sister wasn't always my twin, she used to be my cousin. Confusing isn't it? Well you'll understand soon enough, once you've read my story. Back on topic, the story you are about to be told will be like none you've ever heard before, so prepare yourself. ...You prepared yet? Well if you aren't then too bad. I'm starting my story now so pay attention as I won't repeat myself.

It started out like any other day. My brother, cousin, and I were doing things of top secret importance on our laptops in my room. It was a matter of life and death.

* * *

"HEY TOBI, GO GET ME A DRINK!" My cousin yelled. Even though I was only about two feet away from her.

I winced in pain as she screamed in my ear.

"Why should I? You are fully capable of doing it your self." I told her.

"Please!" She begged and I sighed in both annoyance and amusement.

"Alright, but it will cost you." I told her teasingly, moving my laptop so I could get up.

"Cost me what?" She asked as I stood up.

"You know what." I smirked at her and she stared at me in confusion before realization dawned on her and she stared at me in horror.

"We can't with him in here." She said pointing at my step brother.

"Sure we can." I replied happily, "He won't mind."

"Well if you're sure." She said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, it's not like it's the first time." I replied.

"You know the way your talking sounds wrong." I heard my step brother say.

My cousin and I stared at him before we started laughing.

"T-th-that's no-not w-w-wh-what I-I me-ant." I said between laughs and my cousin nodded and laughed along with me.

"Of course not." he replied dully.

"It-it's n-not I-I sw-swear. I-I me-meant f-for h-er to-to si-sing al-along to bar-barney!" I exclaimed as our laughing calmed down.

"I know. I was just messing with you." He said.

Once I calmed down I went and got my cousin her drink. When I came back it was to the sight of my brother and cousin on their laptops. I handed her the drink and put away my laptop.

"Hey guys, why don't we take a walk? I'm bored." I said putting my shoes on.

"Sure why not." My step brother said putting away his laptop and my cousin did the same. I then left the room.

"TOBI! WAIT FOR ME!" My cousin yelled running after us.

"Gaara calm down." My step brother said as he shut the door behind him.

"Tobi! Itachi-sama is being mean to me!" 'Gaara' whined.

"Don't worry Gaara! Tobi will save you!" I declared running at 'Itachi'.

Before I could reach him I tripped and fell on my face. I slowly stood up and stared at 'Itachi' who chuckled and I could hear 'Gaara' laughing in the background.

"Good job Tobi." He said sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Tobi's a good boy!" I proclaimed with a grin before running out of the house with the them following.

Once we reached the road we started to walk. After a few hours of pointless chatter we reached the town that was close by to the house. As we walked past random people I yelled 'Tobi is a good boy' at them, causing them to glare at me, stare, or question my family of my sanity. They always replied with what sanity?'. After that the people avoided us as much as possible. We then spent the rest of the day running around town scaring random people. We even climbed a building and started to throw ice cubes at people and cars as the evidence melts away. I know it's wrong, but it's fun! And besides, we always made sure no one got hurt. I wouldn't have done this about a year ago, but when my older sister disappeared I changed. I was even more devious and depressed. It took some time for them to get me out of it.

"HEY TOBI! COME ON!" I heard my cousin yell to me.

I looked over at her to see my mom and stepdad parked on the side of the road for us to get in. I walked over and got in the car. It went 'Itachi' behind the passenger's seat, then 'Gaara' in the middle, and me behind the driver's side.

"So are you guys excited?" My mom asked.

"Yeah I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

We drove for almost an hour before we arrived at our destination. We arrived at a big brick house with a big yard and a long driveway. Once we found a place to park we headed to the house greeting relatives along the way. I heard my step brother grown and looked over to see my cousin 'Pain' as we call him.

"Stop being mean." I told my step brother.

"It's not my fault I don't like him." he replied.

"Yes it is!" I complained.

"Merry Christmas." I heard 'Pain' say.

"Merry Christmas!" I replied with a grin before running inside.

After a few hours when the commotion calmed down and all the presets were opened, 'Itachi', 'Gaara', 'Pain' and I were outside. We were the only ones there as everyone else either left or where inside.

"Pain go get me a drink." 'Gaara' ordered him, " Please?" She asked once he gave her a look.

He then got up and went inside. When he left we just sat there until I saw some sort of ball thing heading towards us.

"Um, what is that?" I asked my companions, pointing at the ball that grew closer and bigger.

They stared at it in shock and shrugged. Before we could react it swallowed us and disappeared as 'Pain' came out. When he saw us get sucked in, he dropped the glass of lemonade he had.

"They left without me!" He complained.

* * *

I woke up to shouting, crying, and the sounds of destruction. I tried to move my body to see what was happening, but realized it was too hard to move it properly. I looked down to see that I was baby. I just stared and stared and stared before I started to laugh. I found this funny because I just proved all those old people who say you can never become young again, wrong. Take that old people! I've done the impossible! MWAHAHAH! I was broken out of thoughts when I felt I was being picked up. I looked up to see a man with brown, shoulder-length, straight hair and amber eyes. He looked down at me with a mixture of pain, sadness, love, and happiness. I instantly knew why. I was his baby! I then heard crying and looked to the side to see a very beautiful woman with long, wavy, red hair and grey eyes. She was holding a baby, the source of crying. The baby looked to be girl from what I could tell and had red hair. I couldn't see her eyes though, as she had them shut while she cried. I guess that means that the woman is my mother and the baby is my twin.

"Shshsh. It's okay Rue, everything will be okay." I heard the woman say.

"Atsuko we need to go before the children are hurt." The man holding me said as he placed a hand on the woman now identified as Atsuko.

"I know Satoshi, but I just wish we could have had more time together." Atsuko replied as she started to cry.

"Me too." The man now known as Satoshi agreed as he hugged the woman, but being careful so they wouldn't squish us.

After that they carried us to a hospital and handed us to a nurse who quickly took us.

"Incase we don't make it back I want you to give these scrolls to the hokage along with this note as soon as possible." Satoshi said as Atsuko cried right behind him.

"Alright, I promise." The nurse said and Satoshi nodded his head in thanks before he and Atsuko left. Though they both kissed us on the head and said goodbye before they left.

After they left the nurse carried us to a crib and place us in it. Once she left I looked over at Rue who finally stopped crying and was staring back at me.

I tried to speak but nothing came out. I sighed before closing my eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was in what looked like the hokage's office with Hiruzen staring down at us. I blinked. How? Wait! I'm in the narutoverse! YES! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE! I then proceeded to laugh again causing Rue to wake up. She looked over at me and slapped my head, though it wasn't strong as she was a newborn baby, but it still hurt a bit as I too, was a newborn baby. I stopped laughing and slapped her back. In retaliation she slapped me again and I slapped her. Soon we were just laying there slapping each other much to the Sandaime's amusement from what I could tell.

After a few minutes we stopped and stared at Hiruzen. I could tell he was getting creeped out because of the look we were getting. I'm not sure about Rue, but I made sure not to blink as much as I could to add to the creepiness. Fortunately for the Sandaime the window was opened and a spiky white haired man came in and I knew it was Jiraiya.

"Hey sensei, how is he?" Jiraiya asked.

"He's fine Jiraiya." Hiruzen replied as Jiraiya sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"That's good, so who are they?" He asked looking at us.

"They are Rue Uzumaki and Akane Uzumaki, Atsuko's and Satoshi's children." The old kage replied.

"So they didn't make it either, huh?" Jiraiya asked and the hokage shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not."

After that it was quiet for a long while and during that time Rue fell asleep, but I continued to stare at them. Soon Jiraiya broke the silence.

"So where is Naruto? And what are you going to do with them?"

"Naruto is currently in an orphanage and as for them, I have already sent someone to come and take them to an orphanage as well." The old man informed him.

After that I closed my eyes as my body demanded sleep. My last thoughts before I drifted off were 'You won't be able to keep me in there for long old man. Ninja world, prepare for the storm I'll be sending. I wonder if the other two are here with me.'

* * *

I opened my eyes to a bright light and groaned.

'Damn sunlight.' I grumbled in my head as I couldn't actually talk.

I yawned as much as a baby could and looked to my right where I heard another yawn. Two bright blue orbs stared back. I turned back to the ceiling and sighed.

'Well I guess as soon as I can I will leave this stupid orphanage and take Rue with me. Then I will train so that I can be a ninja and be strong enough to help Naruto and the gang. This will be fun!' I thought gleefully.

Soon a woman with brown hair and eyes came in and picked us up.

"Come on little ones. Time to take a bath~" She cooed and I sighed.

'But first I have to deal with being a baby again.' I thought gloomily as I saw the bathtub in sight and heard our caretaker go on and on about how cute we were.

'At least I'm not the only one.' I internally snickered as I looked over at an irate Rue.

'This is going to be a long babyhood.'

* * *

Thank you for those who have read this! Let me know if I'm doing something wrong and please review as it inspires me to write!

If the beginning was confusing with all the names then let me explain. Basically my oc Akane forgot their names from there time in this world. She remembers everything except who they were in our world. She could only remember their Naruto nicknames. I hope that cleared things up.

Well, untill next time!

-akatsuki-espada10


	2. Chapter 2 Academy, Snakes, and Contracts

It doesn't seem that anybody likes this story but meh, I feel like making it so I will continue on with this story as both me and my step brother have fun talking about it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto if I did then the show would be ruined by my messed up mind.

Chapter 2!

* * *

**Recap:**

_I opened my eyes to a bright light and groaned._

_'Damn sunlight.' I grumbled in my head as I couldn't actually talk._

_I yawned as much as a baby could and looked to my right where I heard another yawn. Two bright blue orbs stared back. I turned back to the ceiling and sighed._

_'Well I guess as soon as I can I will leave this stupid orphanage and take Rue with me. Then I will train so that I can be a ninja and be strong enough to help Naruto and the gang. This will be fun!' I thought gleefully._

_Soon the a woman with brown hair and eyes came in and picked us up._

_"Come on little ones. Time to take a bath~" She cooed and I sighed._

_'But first I have to deal with being a baby again.' I thought gloomily as I saw the bathtub in sight and heard our caretaker go on and on about how cute we were._

_'At least I'm not the only one.' I internally snickered as I looked over at an irate Rue._

_'This is going to be a long babyhood.'_

**End recap:**

"HEY RUE! OVER HERE!" I shouted from across a clearing we were in.

Then a five year old girl with shoulder length red hair and bright blue eyes came out of the bushes and started running towards me. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black sandals. I looked almost exactly like her. I too had red shoulder length and bright blue eyes. The only difference between us is our clothing. I was wearing a black, short sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black sandals. Once she reached me I ran further into the forest behind me with her following. Soon we came to a fence with the sign 'Training Ground 44: Forest of Death' and we ran through one of the many gates. We started to stay in the Forest of Death when we were 4. Of course we've been doing it in secret as the hokage wouldn't like the fact that we left the orphanage and moved into the most dangerous part of the village. The only person who knew we were there was Anko Mitarashi though she didn't care. As long as we made sure not to let anyone know that she knew or else she would get in trouble.

We quickly made our way to our home. It was halfway to the Chunin Exam Tower and was underground. Once we reached our home we made our way inside.

It was a medium sized room with different paths that led to various rooms and exits. The room we entered was plain with nothing in it but torches that never burned out.

We then took a path to the left and entered a room on the right. This room was the study. It was filled with various scrolls and had a desks throughout the room with one or two chairs. The left side of the room contained scrolls about sealing, puppetry, genjutsu, and taijutsu styles. The right side contained scrolls about ninjutsu, sub-elements, non-elemental jutsus, and kekkei genkais. Of course we didn't have information on everything in any of those groups, but we had some. We mostly study them so we can make counter attacks for them.

While Rue went to the left side of the room I went to the right. Rue was currently studying about puppets and sand release. She couldn't use the sand release yet, but once we figured out that she had wind and earth affinities she decided to try and use sand release.

I myself had lightning and water affinities, so I've decided to try out storm release eventually. I also had a small affinity for wind. I was currently studying lightning and non-elemental justus. After hours of studying and practicing (nothing destructive though) we decided to relax in the room we dubbed as the living room. It was a big room with a carpeted floor and a few couches and a bunch of bean bag looking chairs.

We stayed there for a few minutes- me on a black bean bag and Rue on a white one right next to me- before Rue broke the silence.

"Hey Akane?" Rue asked me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are we going to do about the Uchiha Massacre?" She questioned.

You see it turns out that Rue was actually my cousin who dubbed herself as 'Gaara'. It seems she had traveled with me and we became twins.

"I was going to wing it." I replied sheepishly.

"Great plan." She said sarcastically.

"I know right?" I said with a grin.

"Baka." She said before she stood up and left the room.

"That was mean!" I exclaimed right beside her.

I could tell she rolled her eyes at me and I pouted.

"So mean." I grumbled.

Soon we reached a dead end with a room on either side if the path. Rue went right while I went left. I walked into a room with a bunch of weapons on the walls. Most of the weapons we found in the forest after each chunin exam. I walked to the center of the room and got into the taijutsu stance I was creating. I haven't gotten very far, but it was getting there. Eventually I grew too tired to continue so I made my way to my room. I was covered in cuts and bruises from many falls. After a few minutes of practically dragging myself to my room I arrived.

My room wasn't all that impressive. The only thing in the room was a soft bed in the corner. It was a good thing Anko was on our side as she helped us get all this stuff. I sluggishly made my way to my bed and collapsed, almost instantly passing out.

* * *

**TIME SKIP (TWO YEARS LATER)**

"RUE, HURRY UP!" I shouted at the entrance of our underground house.

"Hold on, I'm almost ready!" I heard her call back.

A few moments later she appeared and we started to the village. When we reached the village I started to skip and Rue soon joined me. Today was a special day for most kids in the village at the age of 7.

The first day of the academy!

As we neared the academy I saw kids head the same way with their parents. Soon we reached our destination and I stopped skipping and started hopping into the building with Rue as we both laughed at the people who looked at us strangely. Once we reached our classroom I opened the door and jumped in followed by Rue. I scanned the room and noticed Shino and Hinata in the back of the middle row. I then skipped to the back and sat in the row in front of them along with Rue. I turned to the other two occupants and grinned.

"My name is Akane Uzumaki and that is my twin Rue Uzumaki." I announced and stuck out my hand to them.

"I'm Hi-Hina-Hinata H-Hyu-Hyuga." Hinata said quietly as she tentatively shook my hand.

"Shino Aburame." Shino said as he too shook my hand.

As he shook my hand a bug crawled on my hand and I stared at it curiously. As it crawled in my hand I twisted it so that the insect was always right side up. It then returned to Shino who looked at me curiously.

"You are not afraid of them?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed happily.

At that moment the door opened and more students piled in. After a few moments I spotted the other clan heirs. Kiba sat in the second row of the middle row with Shikamaru and Choji two rows behind him and one row in front of me. Ino and Sakura were sitting in the second row of the left row and Sasuke in the row in front of them. Naruto was sitting in the row behind Sakura and Ino next to a guy I didn't recognize.

Normally I wouldn't bother with some random student, but he was the only one who sat close to Naruto and didn't seem to mind as they were talking with each other. The boy had short, black spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black pants, and black ninja sandals.

'I wonder if that's him.' I thought suspiciously until the door opened to show Iruka.

"Welcome to the academy. Now I shall begin with roll call before I talk about what you will be doing in the academy. When I call your name say 'here'. Shino Aburame?" Iruka called.

There was silence. The only thing anyone could hear was a buzzing noise.

"He's right here!" I called pointing to Shino as Iruka didn't seem to notice him.

Iruka nodded and continued.

"Choji Akimichi?"

"munch- here- munch."

After a few unknowns he got to someone else I recognized.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuga?"

"H-Here." I heard the timid reply from behind me.

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Here."

"Arf!" I heard Kiba's furry companion complain.

"Kiba's dog is here too!" I called to Iruka being careful not say the dogs name, so I wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

"Arf!" Was heard again.

"Yeah! Don't forget about Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Alright, settle down so I can finish." Iruka said and once there was silence he continued with more people I didn't know.

After few more 'heres' he came to another I knew.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

He was met with silence so he called Shikamaru's name again. I looked in front of me to see that he was asleep.

"He's right there!" I exclaimed yet again while pointing at the sleeping boy.

Iruka gained a tick mark and through a piece of chalk at him. Effectively waking him up. After lecturing the class -mainly Shikamaru- about sleeping in class he continued.

I noticed that as soon as Iruka continued Shikamaru went back to sleep.

"Maikeru... Senju?" Iruka asked puzzled.

"Here." I heard the boy next to Naruto reply.

"YOU'RE A SENJU?!" Most of the class yelled in shock.

"Yeah, so what?" He shot back scowling.

'I KNEW IT!' I exclaimed internally as I did a chibi dance in my head.

I looked over at Rue to see if she figured it out and she nodded at me confirming that she knew. Things have gotten a lot more fun!

"Where do you think he's been all this time?" I whispered to Rue so no one else could here.

"How should I know?" She whispered back and I sighed.

"Well I'm guessing he's been with Naruto since they seem to know each other." I whispered back and she nodded in agreement.

I then turned my attention back to the class and noticed that everyone seemed puzzled and Iruka looked pissed.

'What did he do?' I asked myself.

I looked over at Maikeru and noticed that he also seemed pissed. Though I could see a bit of smugness there too.

'They must have pissed him off, so he told them something they didn't know and will probably lead to him being interrogated. Then he will come to school tomorrow covered from head to toe in bandages.' I concluded in my head.

When I tuned the class back in I heard Sasuke say 'here'.

"Akane Uzumaki?"

"Here!" I yelled jumping on the desk and flailing my arms.

"Settle down." Iruka told me and I stuck my tongue out at him before Rue pushed me off the desk and I fell on a certain sleeping Nara.

"Get off me!" Shikamaru exclaimed pushing me off him.

"So mean." I mumbled, crawling back in my seat.

I looked over at Rue who smirked at me, so I pushed her off her seat into the aisle. She got up and sat back down glaring at me.

"Enough you two!" Iruka yelled at us.

"Sorry sensei!" We exclaimed in unison.

"... Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka continued slightly hesitant.

Oh yeah, this is before Iruka liked Naruto and saw him as his little brother. Now Iruka despised him like everyone else. At least he doesn't let his emotions keep him from treating Naruto like any other student.

"Here, believe it!" He declared.

"Rue Uzumaki?"

"Not here!" She called from her seat and Iruka shook his head.

"Are those three related?" A random student asked pointing at Rue, Naruto, and I.

"Yes! We are cousins!" I proclaimed jumping up.

"I have cousins!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Yep!" I answered happily.

"How come we've never met?" He asked.

"I couldn't find you! No matter where we searched we just never spotted you!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms again.

It was true. Everytime Rue and I tried to find the blonde we couldn't. We checked everywhere for him! Especially his favorite places to be, like Ichiraku's.

"Oh." The blonde replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Settle down now, so we can continue." Iruka snapped at the class who decided to have their own little conversations while Naruto and I were talking.

Once it was silent he continued. Soon he reach the last person on the list.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here." Was the reply and Iruka sighed in relief.

"Now that roll call is over I'll explain about the academy. For the first few years it will be about theory, history, math, stuff like that. The final years of the academy you will learn the Substitution, Henge, and the Clone Jutsu. You will also be taught some chakra control exercises, and kunai and shuriken throwing. Girls will also have to take special classes like flower arranging. Now lets get started. Everyone open your books and we'll begin." With that Iruka started to lecture us about the life of a ninja.

'This is going to be a long eight years, if that is all we're learning. It's like going through school all over again! I already spent almost eleven years of my life in school and now I have to give up another eight! At least I don't have to stay in the academy until I'm seventeen or eighteen.' I mentally cried as I opened my book to the page we were instructed to which was all about chakra and how it allows us to live.

After the academy was over Rue said that she was going to the library to see if they had anything useful, now that she was in the academy and could check out actual jutsus instead of the basics. Though academy students could only get E-ranks and when they get older D-ranks.

I sighed as I walked around the village. I couldn't go question Maikeru as some ANBU took him away as soon as all the academy students left. I only knew because I was trying to find him and I saw them disappear in a shunshin. I knew he did something to make them be suspicious of him.

Eventually I arrived at the forest and I went inside. I decided to explore a bit and walked deeper into the forest, past my home. Soon I came to a clearing and sighed as I sat down on a stump.

"Great. I'm lost." I grumbled to myself.

After a few moments I heard some rustling in the bushes and instantly went on guard. A moment later something flew out of the forest and ran into me, knocking us both to the ground. I got up and saw a terrified tiger cub. I started to hesitantly pet it. It started to calm down before its ears pricked and it tensed in fear again. I looked up to see the biggest snake I've ever seen in person. It was staring at both me and the cub like we were its prey. I don't blame the cub for being so afraid, that thing looked terrifying!

I quickly grabbed the cub and took off with the snake right behind me. After a minute I turned around and launched some kunai at it. As it dodged them I continued to run again right when it lunged at me I tripped and it went over us. I put the cub down and faced the snake. As it lunged at us again I made the snake hand sign and performed the highest level jutsu I knew.

"**Lightning Release: False Darkness!**"

A beam of lightning shot out at the snake who tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough. The lightning cut the snake in half. When I knew it was safe I collapsed on my hands and knees.

"I still can't do that jutsu correctly. I need to work on it." I mumbled to myself before looking over at the cub, "Are you alright?"

When it nodded yes I sighed in relief.

"That's good." I said.

I looked up when I heard movement and saw another huge snake.

'Damn, that last attack must have drawn this one. I don't have enough chakra to kill it.' I thought as I slowly stood up and got in front of the cub.

I looked straight at the snake and put my hands to either side of me to guard the cub. It lunged and I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see the snake on the ground, covered in blood. I looked at it's killer and saw a huge tiger looking at me. It seemed to be much larger than tigers here were supposed to be. It towered over me, though that doesn't mean much, as I'm only seven. I was broken from my musings by the tiger walking towards me, never breaking eye contact. Once it was right in front of me it sat down and bent it's head down so we were eye level.

"I thank you for saving Satoru-sama." It said in a deep masculine voice as it bowed its head in thanks. I guess that means it's a male.

"No problem. Name's Akane Uzumaki by the way." I said, not sure what else to say to a giant, talking tiger.

"Masa-senpai!" The cub behind me exclaimed excitedly as it bounded forwards.

The tiger in front of me turned to the cub and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're not hurt Satoru. If something happened to you, I'm not sure what your father would do. You should know better than to take off on your own like that." The tiger, Masa I think his name was, scolded.

"I'm sorry to interupt, but what's going on?" I asked as I shakily stood up.

The giant tiger looked at me along with the chibi tiger.

"Well you just saved the son of Ayumu-sama." He answered me after a moment.

"Who?" I asked while tilting my head to the side.

The tiger sighed in annoyance. I guess he wasn't a very patient tiger.

"Our boss. he is in charge of the cat summoning contract." He replied.

"Ohhhh." I said.

"And as thanks for saving his son I will grant you with the contract and before you get excited let me tell you that that doesn't mean you can summon us just yet." He said and I looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply causing him to sigh once again.

"You have to summon Ayumu-sama and get his approval to summon us." Masa answered as he... barfed? Yeah, barfed out the contract in front of me.

Why does that look so familiar? Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. But what if I remember during a fight causing me to get a fatal wound from surprise, and then I die. And out of despair Rue kills herself and then the medic nins figure out that I'm not really dead and I wake up to my dead sister, so I kill myself. But then she's not actually dead and she wakes up and tries to kill herself, but Maikeru stops her. It will be like Romeo and Juliet, except were twins and not lovers.

Oh! That reminds me of the time Maikeru and I watched Titanic in our old world. I wonder if they've made any remakes about it yet? Speaking of remakes, Rue and I need to remake our path to the 'house'.

That giant snake destroyed our usual route, or was it my attack I used to kill it? Nah, it was the giant snakes fault which I'll blame Hashirama and Madara for since they created the village. They also created the Valley of the End... right? Yeah they did. I'll put the blame on Tobirama for that. After all it was his fault for them ending their friendship in the first place. And it was his fault for turning Madara into what he is now.

I wonder what I should do about the Uchiha Massacre. I really want to meet Obito after all, even though he'll try to kill me. I need to think of a way for him not to. Should I befriend Sasuke or let him be his duckass self? I'll figure that out later. It would be nice for the other members of team 7 to have a not so pissy Uchiha for a teammate.

That could also be helpful as then maybe he won't leave the village. Then he wouldn't go after Danzo at the Kage Summit, so Ay wouldn't lose his arm. What am I going to do about Danzo anyway? Meh, I'll let Maikeru deal with it when the time comes.

I wonder if I'll be able to go to the Summit. I want to meet Darui and Cee! I also want to make fun of the Kages and see how long it will take for one of them to snap and try to kill me. I'll have figure out a way for me to live through that as well. Maybe I can learn the hiraishin by then! My father from this world left us the instructions for it, though I still haven't gotten around to learning. I'll do it later.

Speaking of which, I still need to learn the rasengan as well. I'll do that later too. Maybe I can learn how to make the rasenshuriken as well. Though in order to throw it I need to have nature chakra and to do that properly I need sage mode. But I need a summoning contract for that.

Oh yeah! I was just about to get the cat contract. I wonder how irritated Masa is. By the looks of it he's pretty upset. Maybe I should say something and stop thinking to myself now. I think he's trying to get my attention anyway.

"-ANE!"I heard the tiger in front of me yell when I tuned them back in.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR THE PAST FEW MINUTES! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" He shouted or more like roared at me.

"Thinking?" I said sheepishly and he sighed in frustration.

"There's the contract. Now remember to summon Ayumu-sama before you try to summon us. Satoru, let's go." The tiger said before it turned and ran into the forest.

"Yes Masa-sensei!" The cub exclaimed before following after its master.

"What should I make for dinner tonight? Meh, I'll let Rue cook tonight." I muttered to myself as I picked up the scroll and started to our house in the woods.

Hey! House in the woods! That's almost like Cabin in the woods! That was a pretty good movie. So was that one movie that made fun of it. What was it? Oh yeah! Scary movie 5! Those were good movies too. Funny as well.

Anyway, better head home before Rue kills me for being late again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Even though I doubt anybody did. If you did then please review!

-akatsuki-espada10


	3. Chapter 3 Operation: Disturb the Weasel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Thank you to anyone who is reading this story!

* * *

**recap:**

_"There's the contract. Now remember to summon Ayumu-sama before you try to summon us. Satoru, let's go." The tiger said before it turned and ran into the forest._

_"Yes Masa-sensei!" The cub exclaimed before following after its master._

_"What should I make for dinner tonight? Meh, I'll let Rue cook tonight." I muttered to myself as I picked up the scroll and started to our house in the woods._

_Hey! House in the woods! That's almost like Cabin in the woods! That was a pretty good movie. So was that one movie that made fun of it. What was it? Oh yeah! Scary movie 5! Those were good movies too. Funny as well._

_Anyway, better head home before Rue kills me for being late again._

**end recap:**

* * *

The next morning I quickly did my morning routines before I woke up Rue. After she was ready we left to the academy.

"Hey Akane?" Rue asked me as we neared the edge of the forest.

"Yeahs?" I asked her while slurring my speech.

"What are we going to do about Gaara?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Have Naruto beat some sense into him or bug him until he accepts us as friends?" I suggested and she nodded in agreement, to what one, I don't know.

"What are we doing in the academy today?" She asked.

"I think we're doing kunai and shuriken training, as well as some history lessons." I replied causing her to groan.

"Do you think Maikeru will be there today."

"Yeah, unless the village killed him last night." I answered with a shrug.

"Hopefully." She muttered and I laughed.

"You're so mean." I laughed and she laughed with me.

We continued to laugh and joke around until we got to the village.

"Hey Rue, we have an hour before class, so what do you want to do until then?" I asked and she shrugged.

"You make the decisions in this relationship. You're the Seme after all (1)." She said all shyly.

"Fine then, be that way. Hmm, let's go this way!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her hand and ran down a random street.

After a few minutes we passed by a ninja shop. I stopped and walked inside. Once I entered the store I immediately went to the explosion tags and bought as many as I could, but still have enough for ninja wire and kunai. It took awhile, but the clerk finally let me buy them. Apparently it was not recommended to sell academy students ninja tools. Once out of the store I sealed them in a scroll. Anko decided to teach us how since she was sick of carrying everything we drug into the forest.

When that was done we continued down the street. After a few minutes I grew bored and started meowing at everybody who passed by me. Rue soon joined in. We gained more than a few looks. Awhile later we grew bored of that and so we started to skip to the academy. On the way I passed some of the soon to be Konoha 12. I waved and yelled 'hi' to all of them. Only Neji completely ignored me. So mean! He didn't even look my way! Even Shino acknowledged me! And all he did was give a small nod my way!

Soon we reached the academy and when Rue opened the door to the classroom I jumped in and did a summersault before pointing a kunai at the students there. It was silent. I noticed that it was full of a bunch of nobodies except for Hinata, Kiba, and Sasuke. Rue came over and poked me in the head with a kunai. I grabbed my head and dropped my kunai while putting on a dramatic face.

"Alas, I have been slain!" I exclaimed before falling to the ground playing dead.

The class was silent before some of the students started to laugh. A moment later I stood up and bowed with a grin.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're to kind!" I exclaimed, bowing with each 'thank you'.

Rue and I then walked to our seats and sat down. After a few moments the class was doing what ever they were doing before hand. I sighed and leaned my chair back.

"If you keep leaning like that you're going to fall over." I heard Rue say.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I said and she shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." She said and I shrugged.

After a few minutes I fell asleep. I was woken by Rue and when I questioned her she pointed to the door. At the door stood Maikeru and Naruto. Now it wasn't Naruto that was so shocking. It was Maikeru. He was covered from head to toe in bandages except for his eyes, nose, and mouth.

I tipped the chair back in shock and fell over.

"Told you so!" Rue exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Kiba shouted at Maikeru before I could retaliate to Rue.

"He hurt himself during training." Naruto said and they then walked to their seats.

I totally called it! I wonder what they did. Oh well, I might find out eventually.

"HAHAHA!" I heard Rue laugh while pointing at Maikeru.

"It's not nice to laugh at mummies Rue." I scolded her playfully.

"Are you trying to be a Dosu cosplayer?" She asked him.

"No, he's trying to be a Hiruko cosplayer. Dosu is hunched over and has only one eye." I argued.

"Dosu!"

"Hiruko!"

Dosu!"

Hiruko!

As Rue and I continued to argue I saw Maikeru facepalm out of the corner of my eye. We continued for awhile before we both agreed that he was a Muu cosplayer.

When the door opened again it was to show Iruka. The class fell silent when he walked in the room. Don't get used to that Iruka. After a few more days you'll have to create your big head no jutsu.

"Well lets begin class. First we'll read some history and then we'll see where you all stand in shuriken and kunai throwing." He announced.

"Yes Akane?" Iruka asked me when I raised my hand.

"Can I sleep during the history lesson?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Can I daydream?" I asked him before he got the chance to talk.

"No." He said with some annoyance.

"Can I stare off into space?"

"No."

"Can I skip class?"

"No!"

"Can I talk to other students?"

No!"

"Can I-"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" he shouted at me.

"Sheesh, I was just asking. No need to get upset." I told him and he glared at me.

"Open your textbooks and we'll begin." He said after a moment.

After a few boring hours we finally finished reading. Though I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of more important things, like when I should summon Ayumu. I decided to do it later today.

"Everyone gather outside now." I heard Iruka say.

I then got up and followed Rue out the door. Once outside he started to lecture us on how to throw the shuriken and kunai. As I was talking to Rue I heard Iruka call my name.

"Yes Iruka-sensei!" I yelled as I marched to the designated place like a soldier.

As I got in position to throw the sharp pointy objects, I put on a serious face and reached for the weapons. I then slipped and spun around a few times before I tripped and sent the projectiles flying. I saw one head for Sakura, but Maikeru deflected it with a senbon. Damn. I then noticed how the kunai he deflected hit the dummy in the head. Oh well mine was cooler. One of the shuriken I threw landed in the center of another dummy's head.

"Hey! I got one!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"So you didn't do that on purpose?" Iruka asked me.

Wait! Was he mocking me! I swear it sounded like he was being sarcastic! What a jerk!

"No, it was an accident." I replied anyways.

"Well then I guess I'll have to count it wrong." Iruka said.

"Wait! I mean, I totally did that on purpose! I promise!" I said in fake desperation.

And it's not like I was lying! I did do that on purpose!

"Iruka-sensei, I can vouch for her. Her form proved that she knew what she was doing." I heard Sasuke say.

"Really!?" Iruka and I exclaimed in unison.

"I mean, yeah, totally." I said cooly.

Why did Sasuke vouch for me? Maybe he liked my performance earlier or he actually thought it was on purpose. Meh, who knows what goes on his head.

"Well if you vouch for her Sasuke I guess I can let it slide this time." Iruka relented. Must be Sasuke's popularity with the other students.

"Yay!" Rue and exclaimed as I got up and ran over to her.

We then did the sunset of youth hug like Guy and Lee, but without the name calling. I internally laughed at the looks we got. After we were finished Iruka continued with the test. Everyone that went did what you would expect them to do. I quit paying attention and started to space off. I was broken from my thoughts by laughter. I looked around me to see everyone except for Rue, Maikeru, and Sasuke laughing at Naruto. I scowled at the crowd. Poor Naruto! It wasn't his fault he sucks! How many of them had to learn everything on their own without any help! The jerks. Next time I see Minato I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Now look what they did! They chased Naruto off!

I then noticed Maikeru walk up to the dummies and he looked pissed! Now they've done it. When Maikeru hit the dummies they erupted into flames. Overkill much!

After that Iruka told us class was over for today, so I ran home with Rue following. Once home I informed Rue that I would be outside for a bit. When I was far enough away I pulled out the cat summoning contract and signed it. I then did the correct hand seals and slammed my hand on the ground while yelling out 'Summoning Jutsu!'. The clearing was then engulfed in smoke. It then cleared to show a HUGE lion. It looked to be the size of Gamabunta or a tailed beast! The lion then bent down so it was eye level with me. I don't think that's a very comfortable position.

"Why have you summoned me young one?" It asked.

"I was handed the cat summoning contract by a tiger named Masa after saving a tiger cub named Satoru. Masa then told me to summon Ayumu-sama. Am I correct in assuming that you are Ayumu-sama?" I asked politely, though I raised my voice so it could easily understand me.

"You are correct. I am Ayumu, boss of the cat summonings. I thank you for saving my son Satoru." Ayumu replied.

"It was no problem." I said with a shrug.

"Well as a thanks and the fact that you're such a pure hearted cub, I'll let you summon us. Take care young one." Ayumu said before disappearing.

"Yes!" I cheered while pumping my fist in the air.

I then turned and ran back to our house.

The next day I woke up to a bucket of water being dumped on my face. I jumped up and looked at my attacker to see a grinning Rue.

"RUE!" I roared as I chased her out of my room with her screaming the entire time.

After a few hours Rue and I were stood at the end of the forest, ready for our third day at the academy. We then started to run into the village laughing for no reason. After a while we quite and started to walk. On our way to the academy I saw the Inuzuka Compound up ahead and grinned. I grabbed Rue's hand and sneaked up to the edge of their compound. Then I put on my pranking disguise.

It consisted of a black wig, green contacts, a black skin tight long sleeved shirt, black skin tight pants, and black ninja sandals. And to top it all off it had a black robe with a black hood that covered her face. Though she left her hood down for now.

I then pulled out a scroll and unsealed a a bottle of steak sauce. I then did the summoning jutsu and and summoned about ten or so cats. I explained my plan to them and they agreed. I then poured the whole bottle on them and let them into the compound. Everything was silent until there was a crash, then another, and another. Then there was barking, more crashing, and yelling. Rue and I started to laugh, but when we heard the yelling start heading to the gate we fled as fast as we could. We hid a few blocks down the street and stood there, looking at one another. She then started to giggle causing me to do the same. And soon we were rolling on the ground laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" I heard a female voice in front of us ask.

I looked up and grinned when I saw Sakura.

"Your mom." I said causing Rue to laugh with renewed vigor.

"Wah?" She asked confused.

I grinned as I grabbed Rue's hand and took off down the street. After a few minutes of running we arrived at the academy and I grinned when I saw Itachi dropping off Sasuke. I let go of Rue and put my hood up before I walked up to Itachi just as Sasuke and Rue went inside. When he saw me he turned and I stopped in front of him.

"Yes?" He asked in his stoic voice.

"I know everything about you." I said in the most serious voice I could manage along with a serious face.

His look didn't change but I saw his muscles tense a bit causing me to cackle on the inside that my prank was working. I then walked by him and into the academy in the most serious way possible. Once I entered I took off my hood. I then turned around and sneaked a peek out the door. Itachi was looking at the entrance before he turned and walked away looking as stoic as ever, though he was more tense than usual. I then started to laugh.

'Phase one of 'Operation: Disturb the Emo Weasel' complete.' I thought to myself as I continued to laugh.

"Now what are you laughing at?" I heard a female voice say.

I looked to see Sakura once again and I grinned.

"Your mom." And I took off down the hall, leaving behind a confused Sakura.

Once I reached the academy room I took off my disguise and entered. I then sat next Rue and went to sleep. Nothing else happened that day, except for Iruka yelling at Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Maikeru, Rue, and I about sleeping in class.

The next day was another normal morning until we reached the academy where I saw Itachi once again. I put my disguise back on with the hood and told Rue to go on ahead. Once Rue and Sasuke entered the academy I walked up to Itachi with a serious face again.

"Itachi Uchiha. Male. Born June 9. 13 years old. 5.1 ft. 115.485 lb. AB blood type. Sharingan. ANBU Captain. Ninja Registration: 012110. Graduated the academy at age 7. Became chunin at 10. ANBU at 11. ANBU Captain at 13. Father, Fugaku Uchiha. Mother, Mikoto Uchiha. Younger Brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Best Friend, Shisui Uchiha. Have Water and Fire Release." I stated and proceeded to walk inside.

I didn't look back this time because I had something I needed to do first.

'Phase two, complete.' I grinned.

Once inside the classroom I took off my hod and walked up to Sasuke.

"Yes?" He asked me once he saw me coming his way.

I sat down next to him and motioned for him to be quiet.

"I need a favor." I whispered.

"What would that be?" He whispered back.

"I need you to tell me everything you can about your brother." I pleaded.

At first he was skeptic, but then he complied at having the chance to brag about how cool his big brother was. And it turns out I was right about his height and weight which surprised me. I just guessed since I couldn't find his height and weight at the age he is now in the other dimension.

When the academy was over I told Rue that I wasn't going to be home for awhile, so she left without me while I waited outside the academy. I didn't have to wait long as two ANBU appeared and immediately took me to the Hokage's office. I looked up to see the Sandaime and Itachi standing their.

"You know old man, your ANBU are real jerks." I said matter-of-factly causing him to chuckle a bit before he turned serious again.

"Itachi here told me that you knew information about him that you should not know. Care to explain." He asked and I looked at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." At the look he gave me I sighed in defeat, "Fine. Sasuke told me everything. Happy know? I was just trying to disturb the great Itachi Uchiha."

"Very well then. You may go." Hiruzen said and I grinned before walking out of the office.

When the door shut I looked for any signs of ANBU. After finding nothing I turned and pressed my ear to the door.

"Make sure to verify this with Sasuke. And Itachi, I'll try to find a way to solve the Uchiha's coup d'etat peacefully." I heard Hiruzen say.

"Thank you hokage-sama and I will question Sasuke as soon as I arrive home." I heard Itachi reply.

"You may leave."When I heard Hiruzen say that I quickly ran down the hall as fast as I could.

'Phase three, complete.' I thought happily.

Once I was out of the tower I headed to Uchiha compound. After an hour or so I arrived and I quickly went to the back of the compound where there were less guards and waited for the perfect opportunity before I snuck in. I'm glad the Uchiha are to arrogant to properly guard their compound or else I would definitely be caught by now. After a few minutes I came to troubling fact. I was lost. Right when I was about to turn down a street I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around and looked up to see Shisui Uchiha. I gulped and grinned at him.

"Who are you? I know you're not an Uchiha." He stated.

"I'm a friend of Sasuke's. He invited me over tonight, but he forgot to tell me how to find his house." I said while rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Why didn't you come home with Sasuke then?" He asked suspiciously.

"I had to tell my parents first as Sasuke invited me over during class today." I answered and chuckled a bit.

"Oh ok." He said with a grin as he let my shoulder go.

He really doesn't act like normal Uchihas. I guess some of those fanfiction authors were right with his personality.

"Can you show me where he lives please?" I asked and he agreed.

As we walked through the compound I noticed all the suspicious looks I received, but I ignored them. After a few more minutes I arrived and told Shisui that I could handle from there and he said farewell before leaving. Once he was out of sight I grinned and went around the house. I then peered through every window till I found Itachi's room. I grinned at the empty room and slightly opened it. I then pulled a letter out of my pocket and reread.

_'Itachi Uchiha, by now you have asked Sasuke about me and you now realize that there was no way Sasuke would have known everything I told you. Now before you go off and tell the hokage, let me tell you that it would be in your best interest if you didn't because I know about the coup d'etat and I don't think you want the entire village to find out, would you? Of course you don't, so keep this to yourself. And if you think you can tell the hokage without me knowing or you think I'm bluffing then keep this in mind as well. I'm always watching. And I know everything, even your greatest weakness, Sasuke. If you think you can protect him from me then think again. After all, I was able to talk to Sasuke during the academy and I was able to waltz through this compound without anyone suspecting a thing. So keep that in mind if you're about to cross me.'_

_-Silent Shadow_

_P.S.- Have fun killing your family._

__  
I grinned as I folded the letter in half and tossed it on his bed. I sighed as it landed directly on his bed like I wanted. I then turned around and sneaked through the small forest there. Before I walked out I put up my hood and climbed a tree. I then started to jump from one tree to the next. Eventually I made it out of the Uchiha compound without being noticed. They really need to stop being so arrogant. I then made my way home where I changed, ate, studied some jutsus, and then went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post up. I'm at my dad's this summer and he doesn't have internet. I'm at my brother's for the day.

-akatsuki-espada10


	4. Chapter 4 The Uchiha Massacre

Happy New Years and a late Merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful day!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**recap:**

_"Who are you? I know your not an Uchiha." He stated._

_"I'm a friend of Sasuke's. He invited me over tonight, but he forgot to tell me how to find his house." I said while rubbed the back of my head sheepishly._

_"Why didn't you come home with Sasuke then?" He asked suspiciously._

_"I had to tell my parents first as Sasuke invited me over during class today." I answered and chuckled a bit._

_"Oh ok." He said with a grin as he let my shoulder go._

_He really doesn't act like normal Uchihas. I guess some of those fanfiction authors were right with his personality._

_"Can you show me where he lives please?" I asked and he agreed._

_As we walked through the compound I noticed all the suspicious looks I received, but I ignored them. After a few more minutes I arrived and told Shisui that I could handle from there and he said farewell before leaving. Once he was out of sight I grinned and went around the house. I then peered through every window till I found Itachi's room. I grinned at the empty room and slightly opened it. I then pulled a letter out of my pocket and reread._

_'Itachi Uchiha, by now you have asked Sasuke about me and you now realize that there was no way Sasuke would have known everything I told you. Now before you go off and tell the hokage, let me tell you that it would be in your best interest if you didn't because I know about the coup de'tat and I don't think you want the entire village to find out, would you? Of course you don't, so keep this to yourself. And if you think you can tell the hokage without me knowing or you think I'm bluffing then keep this in mind as well. I'm always watching. And I know everything, even your greatest weakness, Sasuke. If you think you can protect him from me then think again. After all, I was able to talk to Sasuke during the academy and I was able to waltz through this compound without anyone suspecting a thing. So keep that in mind if you're about to cross me.'_

_-Silent Shadow_

_P.S.- Have fun killing your family._

_I grinned as I folded the letter in half and tossed it on his bed. I sighed as it landed directly on his bed like I wanted. I then turned around and sneaked through the small forest there. Before I walked out I put up my hood and climbed a tree. I then started to jump from one tree to the next. Eventually I made it out of the Uchiha compound without being noticed. They really need to stop being so arrogant. I then made my way home where I changed, ate, studied some jutsus, and then went to sleep._

**end recap:**

* * *

I woke up with a loud yawn. I sat up rubbed my eyes. I looked at my clock, 5:45.

I got out of bed and quickly took a shower. After I finished freshening up I darted out of my room and into the kitchen. I sighed and decided to make myself some breakfast. I made bacon with eggs. I made some for Rue too. The lazy ass. As I cooked I thought about what I could do after the academy. I could stay home and train. Annoy people, pull pranks on people, or do some random stuff. Meh, I'll train and then do something else later. I still have to work on **Lightning Style:** **False Darkness** anyways. I can't wait to see the look on Kakuzu's face when I use it. He created it for his masks after all.

"What's for breakfast?" I heard a sleepy voice ask from behind me.

"Bacon and eggs." I answered as Rue took a seat at the table.

"I'm thirsty." She mumbled.

"Then go get a drink." I told her as I flipped the eggs.

"But I'm too lazy. You get it." She said.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!" She begged with a puppy dog look and I sighed.

"Fine." I relented and she cheered.

"But only because you wouldn't have shut up about it if I didn't." I declared as I grabbed a cup and walked to the fridge.

I poured her some milk and put the glass down in front of her.

"Thank you!" She, not so sincerely, thanked.

"Uh-huh." I replied as I put our breakfast on our plates. I then gave Rue hers while I took a seat next to her. Our table could fit four people. One on each side. She thanked me again before she started eating. I got myself some milk and started to eat as well.

"Akane, I'm bored." Rue whined as we walked down a street.

After breakfast we took a stroll through the village before the academy started. I looked at Rue and groaned.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked and she grinned at me.

"Well, we could always go into that dark alley over there and take off our clothes, and then-" She started before I slapped the back of her head. "Whahh! That was mean! I was only joking!"

"Uh-huh, sure you were." I drawled.

"I was! I'm being serious!" She exclaimed as she tugged on my arm.

"Hurry up. We need to get to the academy." I replied as I dragged her through the streets.

When we reached the academy I let a complaining Rue go. Once free, she darted inside with me on her heels. I followed her into he classroom were she jumped into a seat in the first row. I grinned and jumped after her causing her to scream. I landed on the seat next to her and grinned as she sighed in relief. I then looked around the classroom and saw everyone starring at us. I grinned at them and waved. I noticed that other than a few civies, Maikeru and Iruka weren't there. I then turned forwards and slammed my head on my desk.

"I'm bored!" Rue and I whined in unison.

We looked up and grinned at each other as a thought hit us.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" We asked each other. "CARAMELLDANSEN!"

I then jumped on the desk with Rue following. But before we started I ran up to Naruto.

"Naruto join us!" I almost yelled and he looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

"If you do I'll buy you ramen." I told him and he grinned.

"Alright!" With that, he joined Rue. I then ran over to Hinata who 'eeped'.

"Hinata, join us!" I exclaimed and she started poking her fingers together.

"I-I don-don't k-know." She mumbled while blushing from embarrassment.

"Please! You'll be next to Naruto and you be alone! You don't even have to say anything! I'll even buy you cinnamon buns!" I begged and she finally nodded while blushing harder.

We then joined Rue and Naruto who were grinning. I then jumped on the desk while I offered Hinata a hand and pulled her up. Rue and I whispered the instructions to them so the rest of the class wouldn't overhear. After we were sure they understood I took out my phone and placed it on the seat behind me.

When we entered this world we had our phones with us. Though we couldn't use internet, Maikeru fixed it so we could call, text, etc. Pretty much, anything that doesn't need the internet itself.

I then looked for caramelldansen and hit play once I found it. I then stood up straight and all four of us started dancing to the music. It didn't long for us to grab the other student's attention. After a few minutes Rue and I started singing along to it. Once we started singing Naruto tried to sing a'long as well. That was when Maikeru walked in. He stared at us before he quietly shook his head. He then started walking over to his seat. When he passed us he kicked over mine and Rue's desk so we tumbled down. I ended up landing on my phone, ending the music. Naruto went over to Maikeru while Hinata went back to her seat. Rue and I then sat back into our seats like nothing happened. Of course my side and head were hurting, but meh.

After that little episode nothing interesting happened for quit awhile. Well, depending on how you look at it. There was that one time I decided to be a creep with Rue and we followed Itachi all day.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Today was a slow day so when Itachi happened to walk by, Rue and I looked at each other with a grin. We then suppressed our chakra completely and started walking after him. We followed him to the edge of the village, in a forest. We looked at each other with knowing looks before we climbed separate trees. We then continued following the weasel until he stopped in a clearing. While we waited I silently put on my disguise. Time for the Silent Shadow to make a second appearance. It wasn't long until the one Itachi was waiting for appeared. I grinned as I saw Obito appear._

_"Are you alone Itachi?" He asked._

_"Yes Madara-sama." Itachi replied but I could tell he was tense meaning he got my note._

_"What's wrong Itachi? You're more tense than usual." Obito stated and Itachi walked closer._

_I grinned as Itachi took out the note I gave him and handed it to Obito who took it._

_"What is this?" He asked._

_"A note I got." Itachi answered._

_Obito silently opened the letter and read it. A moment later he handed it back to Itachi._

_"This could be a problem. Do you know who this 'Silent Shadow' is?" He asked Itachi._

_"I only know that she has short black hair and green eyes. The Sandaime has no knowledge of her and the ANBU can never find her unless she wants to be found. She was able to walk into the academy and the Uchiha Compound without araising suspicion." Itachi ansered before he continued," I talked to Shisui and he told me how he found a little girl in the compound who claimed to be Sasuke's friend. He found nothing off about her so he led her to our house. He told me she was a great conversationalist. She told him that her soon to be teammate would wined up being Hokage."_

_I held back a laugh at that. It wouldn't surprise me if I was put on a team with Maikeru and he became hokage. The thought of Maikeru complaining about paperwork caused me to snicker. I immediately covered my mouth and Rue did a silent face palm._

_"Who's there?" Itachi demanded as they both tensed._

_I silently told Rue to leave and she complied. Once she was gone I flipped off the branch I was on and landed in front of them with a cocky grin. I saw Itachi narrow his eyes while Obito seemed to try and figure me out._

_"Silent Shadow." Itachi stated and I gave smirk._

_"Hello there Itachi. Nice day to meet with the cause of the Kyubbi attack ne?" I asked offhandedly and they both tensed._

_"How do you know about that girl?" Obito demanded with some KI aimed at me._

_"I know all black sheep." I told him with a knowing look and I saw his one eye widden in shock._

_"How?" He demanded._

_I glanced at Itachi and saw that he was somewhat lost. Pretty smart Obito. When you asked 'How' it made Itachi think that you meant how I knew all this, but you knew I would know that you meant how I know you're Obito._

_"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I told him with a cocky smirk._

_"You don't seem to realize the position you're in." Obito growled out. "Answer or I will kill you."_

_I laughed insanely. After a moment I quite abruptly and looked at them emotionlessly._

_"You can try. Let's play game shall we? If you can find me then I'll tell you everything. Good luck." I said and before they could respond I threw down a smoke bomb. "And remember, the Silent Shadow is always watching."_

_"Shit! Itachi find her!" I heard Obito yell and felt the two leave the area._

_I smirked as the smoke cleared to show that I haven't moved an inch. I took off my disguise and put it in my storage scroll. I then ran out of the clearing to find Rue so we could go home and eat._

**End Flashback**

* * *

After that life went on as normal. Itachi was always tense when I saw him and would glance around often. On some occasions I could see Zetsu peeking about. The 'Silent Shadow' didn't make a reappearance. It didn't take long for a certain day to come. The Uchiha Massacre. DUN DUN DUN! After school that day I convinced Maikeru to let me go with him to the massacre. While Maikeru decided to stay after school with Sasuke, I got detention. I decided not to tell Rue when she ran out of the school cackling because I got detention, bitch. After my detention was done, Sasuke decided to go home, so Maikeru and I decided to walk him home.

"Sasuke!" Maikeru called out causing Sasuke to turn to us curiously. " Akane and I would like to come with you!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Well we just wanted to walk with you. There isn't really a reason. We just wanted to keep you company is all." Maikeru answered with a smile.

Maikeru had gotten his bandages off the day after our Caramelldansen episode. He didn't even have a single scar on him!

"Well if that's the case I suppose I can't say no." Sasuke replied.

As we walked to the Uchiha Compound I spaced out about meeting Obito not in 'Silent Shadow' mode. Hopefully, he won't be able to tell the difference, same with Itachi. Once we reached our destination, I starred in fascination at all the dead bodies. Sasuke darted as fast as he could to his house with Maikeru and I following. We decided to hang behind Sasuke a bit so he could have his goodbye moment with Itachi. I had a feeling that wouldn't last long though. When we reached his house we followed Sasuke to his parents bedroom. We didn't enter just yet though. When Itachi appeared we ran to Sasuke's side.

"Who are these children Sasuke?" Itachi asked emotionlessly.

"What happened here big brother?" Sasuke asked in horror.

"I killed our clan to test my st-" Itachi started before Maikeru cut him off.

"No you didn't."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Weren't you ordered to do it by Danzo?" Maikeru asked coolly.

"How do yo-" Itachi began, "No, I was not ordered to kill my clan. I simply wante-"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's right. I could have sworn you were ordered to do it." I interrupted him.

"I will kill you where you stand!" He yelled as he did the signs for the Fireball jutsu.

I glanced behind us at a crying Sasuke.

"NO! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" I yelled dramatically and I saw Maikeru face palm out of the corner of my eye. "You're a pacifist! You aren't supposed to kill people!"

"Yup, were screwed." Maikeru said simply.

"Bad weasel bad!" I yelled as I pointed at him.

"Why is it taking so long for him to kill us?" I heard Maikeru ask and I looked to see that Itachi had stopped and was just staring at us. Is it just me or did he look annoyed at me. "So you aren't going to kill us?"

"No, I was only ordered t-"

"Called it!" I yelled triumphantly as I pumped my fist in the air.

"This is not the time Akane." Maikeru told me without looking my way and I put my head down with a pout.

"Like I was saying, I was only ordered to kill Uchihas and to leave the village. It is not my job to kill any non-Uchihas other than Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Yes I know your mission. And I also knew about your plans for Sasuke. I also knew they weren't going to work. You would only make him turn on the village so he could become more powerful and then he would vow to kill the village that made you suffer. You know for a genius, you're pretty stupid." Maikeru ranted on like that about how Itachi was doomed to fail and Itachi himself could only stare in shock.

"How do you know all of this?" Itachi finally asked him.

At this point I grew bored and looked back at a passed out Sasuke. I grinned as I took out a stick from nowhere and crouched next to him. I then started to poke him. I continued to poke him while thinking about Obito. I knew it wouldn't take long until he arrived. I didn't know how long those two were talking, but I was broken from my musings when Itachi spoke.

"I see. I will have to take my leave now though."

I paused in my poking to look at them. I 'eeped' and hid behind Maikeru at Itachi's glare.

"If you could wait a moment, I have a favor to ask of you." Maikeru started.

"I see so you did want something of me." Itachi replied.

"Well not me as much as her." Maikeru said pointing back to me.

"Huh? What?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing go back to doing whatever it is idiots do." Maikeru sighed.

"Yes sir!" I saluted trying to be serious and went back to staring out the window at the shadow on the rooftop looking at us.

"She wants to meet the other Uchiha who is helping you. He is going by the false name of Madara." Maikeru said.

"He is not the real Madara?" Itachi asked in surprise.

That's when the shadow disappeared and I grinned.

"Like I said. For a genius. You are pretty stupid. Madara is dead and has been for a while. Well not that long but still pretty long. A few months? A couple years? Oh well all that matters is that he is not the re-"

"Who is what now?" I heard a voice call out.

"TOBI!" I yelled as I ran up to hug him.

As I ran up it took him by surprise so he stepped back, and I almost got to hug him, until I phased through him and hit my head on the wall behind him.

"Owie my head!" I whined rubbing my head with my hands. "Tobi's being mean!" I said to Maikeru who rolled his eyes.

"Who is Tobi?" Obito questioned. "Oh well it dosent matter you're all about to die anyhow."

"I'm to young to die! Again!" I exclaimed.

"Again?" Obito asked.

"Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!" I began singing as I ran out of the house.

"As you wish." I heard him say.

I looked behind me to see him chasing me causing me to scream.

"RAPE! RAPE!" I screamed with my hands thrown in the air and I grinned when I saw him stumble at my accusation.

"Come back and fight me coward!" He called.

"Like that would make me turn around!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"If you're done I would love to talk to you now masked man." I heard Maikeru say confidently. His answer was two fireballs. "Sorry!"

"Help! Help! He's trying to eat me!" I yelled.

"Spammer!" I yelled when I saw him shoot two more fireballs at Maikeru.

"What does that even mean?!" Obito yelled in aggravation.

"It means stop using the same move fricken spammer." Miakeru said. And again a couple of fireballs was sent at him. "Why aren't you shooting at her?!".

"BEAUSE TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" I yelled and yelped as two fireballs came at me.

I stopped running and turned around to face the fireballs. I then spread my arms open and grinned. Before I could run up and hug the firballs, Itachi pulled me out of the way.

"Are you two suicidal?!" Itachi yelled out in frustration.

"Maybe." I said and I heard Maikeru yell out 'Lil' bit'.

"Well let me grant your wish for death!" Obito yelled and shot a bunch of Phoenix Flowers at Maikeru.

"Can I get fries with that?!" I called out to Obito, but alas, I was ignored.

"You know you're going to get everybody's attention this way right?!" Maikeru yelled.

"Oh yeah." Obito said as if he had forgotten.

I looked around and saw that almost everything was on fire. And I saw that Sasuke was running away with terrified eyes making me cackle.

"Spammer!" I yelled again as he shot more Phoenix Flowers at Maikeru.

"No he used a different move in between! That means th-" Maikeru started until another one was fired at him. "God damn it stop spamming!"

"I have no idea what that means I am simply using what I know to win." Obito replied.

"Learn something new then!" I yelled.

"Stay out of this!" Obito yelled at me.

"Make me! You're not the bo-" And then a fireball came my way and Itachi, who was still holding me at his side, had to dodge the attack.

"Could you please stop making us a target?" He asked me nicely.

"NO! This is a once in a life time opportunity!" I replied.

"Yes well it is about to be the last of your life time's opportunities!" Obito yelled.

"Hey did you forget about m- oh crap stop shooting fire balls at me!" I heard Maikeru say.

"No I didn't forget I simply don't care about you. You are not a threat to me. I could squash you like a bug you ins-" This comment was met with a lightning bolt to the face which explode and left a small cloud of dust.

"Ha! Take that yo- fuck! How did that not do anything?" Maikeru proclaimed until he saw the dust clear and Obito was unscathed. "You must have let it phase through you!"

"No, the attack was simply to weak to harm me in any way." Obito replied.

"That's what you want us to believe!" I yelled before Itachi started to scold me."Hey what about Sas-" I started before I yelped as I was dropped. "I shouldn't have said anything. Now nobody is here to protect me."I said to myself just before Obito realized it to and began to launch a couple of fireballs at me.

"Spammer!" I yelled before weaving a bunch of hand signs and yelled out "**Lightning Style: False Darkness**"

"Not in the village you idiot!" I heard Maikeru yell.

"What?!" I heard Obito exclaim at the same time.

"Oh crap!" I yelled just before a blast of lightning blew through the fire balls.

Fortunately Obito phased through it, but it definitely didn't miss the thirty or so houses on the way out of the Uchiha compound.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it!" I yelled to Maikeru.

"What was that?!" Obito yelled.

"What the?! Who was that?!" I heard Itachi yell from across the compound.

"You just blew up my compound!" Maikeru yelled at me.

"Whoops..." I replied sheepishly.

"Whatever you're helping me fix this." He told me.

"Good luck with that." I whispered.

"What?!" He yelled out.

"Nothing!" I replied.

"That's what I thought!"

"Don't ever divide your attention from a battle with me!" I heard Obito shout.

"Huh what was tha- oh crap!" Maikeru yelled and jumped out of the way from a bunch of flaming Phoenix Flowers coming at him. They blew up the house he was on.

"Why should we?!" I yelled.

Then it hit me. I'm out of chakra. Shit.

"Shut up!" Maikeru yelled at me.

"What did I just sa-" Obito began.

"You too! I am busy scolding this stupid soon to be ninja. Wait your turn."

"How dare you!" Obito yelled. Yeah I think Maikeru pissed him off. "You are only a child! How dare you act better than me!"

"Oh yeah that's right, I'm still only seven. Whoops guess I forgot about that." Maikeru said.

"You forgot?!" He yelled.

"I came back when I heard the exp- what the heck happened here?!" Itachi yelled looking at the massive gash in the ground where I used **False Darkness**.

"Seriously though, how has nobody heard any of this?!" I heard Maikeru yell out. Right then a bunch of ANBU showed up. "What now you decide to show up? Seriously she blows a giant gash into the Uchiha compound and you shrug it off. I yell and you just happened to come? You are the most inefficient group EVER!" Maikeru ranted on.

"We did hear it all but... We were ordered to stay away." One of them answered him.

"Fuck you. Go away. We don't need your inefficient help. You'll probably just get killed because you didn't fucking notice a giant fireball flying at your face. Oh hey where did that come from? Well I don't know maybe the fucking enemy?!" He kept on ranting.

"Are you done sir?" The same ANBU as before asked.

"Yeah for now." He replied.

"Well in that ca-" He said right before he exploded from a giant fireball to the face.

"Yup... totally called it. Hey you dumb asses you want to blow up to?" Maikeru asked the other ANBU.

"No sir." They answered in unison.

"Then stop talking and start dodging!" He yelled pointing to their left where another fireball was coming from.

They didn't make it. They blew up in a giant explosion.

"NO! FRED!" I yelled out dramatically.

"Shut up none of those losers deserve the name Fred!" Maikeru yelled back.

"Don't speak of your comrades like that." Itachi tried to scold us.

"How about you don't leave seven year olds to fight a fire spitting mask wearing psychopath just to see if your wimpy little brother got away." I saw Itachi lower his head a little.

Just then a few more fireballs came in from both sides. Maikeru let them hit him. When the smoke cleared it showed him perfectly fine. He then just stood there with a pissed off look. Obito then shot more fireballs at him.

"Stop shooting fire balls at me while I'm ranting in my head!" He at him.

"Make me!" Obito yelled back as he shot a few more.

He stole my line! That bastard! I shall get my revenge for this! REVENGE!

"You run out of insults and started stealing them from kids or something?!" Maikeru yelled at him.

"You stole my line!" I decided to yell out.

"You know what, I think I am actually going to atta-" And just as Maikeru was about to finally attack the Sandaime showed up.

"What is with all of this noise?!" He yelled. "The villagers are very worried and cannot sle-" He then noticed the giant gash in the compound. He looked over at Maikeru and he shrugged. He looked over at me and I smiled at him innocently. "Both of you are to fix this compound. And you are both going to be in charge of cleaning this village every day until you become genin!"

"But I didn't even get to blow up anything!" Maikeru yelled out.

"Well to bad you were both here when I arr-" He then notcied Itachi and realized what was going on. "I would like for you two to leave." He said immediately.

"Okay let the grown ups talk then." Maikeru said to me and grabbed my hand and led me out of the compound.

When we got out of the compound Maikeru started yelling at me for being an idiot because I used my most powerful attack.

"I regret nothing!" I declared proudly once he was done.

"Yeah because you won't do any of the work and I will have to do it all you lazy bum." He said back.

He then laid down and said he was going to sleep for a few days. I shrugged and skipped home with a huge grin on my face. I cackled as I recalled the events that just transpired. People on the streets looked at me as if I lost my sanity. Can't lose what I never had. I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring!

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review as it gives me motivation!

-akatsuki-espada10


End file.
